


Perfectly Relaxed

by MakeMeEmperor



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeEmperor/pseuds/MakeMeEmperor
Summary: 'Nothing' is just another way of saying 'failure'.





	Perfectly Relaxed

'Nothing' is just another way of saying 'failure'. 'None' is a synonym for 'failure'. And thus, Asta was surrounded by failure. His very essence was _failure,_ a wreck of a human, magic-less and essentially worthless.

No magic squad to accept him. His dreams gone. Time and time again had he tried to claw up, hoist himself out of the vast crevasse he had found himself born into. But even now, he had naught.

The nun, the light of his life, was gone. She had long since left this earth, never his, remaining forever grateful to a distant god who granted Asta _nothing._ Bitterness filled his mouth, before he swallowed it back guiltily. It may be his own failings that induced his magic-less state. Perhaps he was a cursed fool, and the world was right to keep him down.

The edge of the cliff was steep, and the wind battered Asta violently. The boy - now a man, had been for quite some time - edged forward, peering down at the crashing waves. This was it, he thought with a mocking smile, this was the fate he asked for. The ocean called his name loudly. The only one to still recognize him, Asta thought, now gentle with himself. He kept moving forward, until his toes curled over the side.

"Asta?" A voice Asta knew well spoke his name. It had been so long since anyone had said it.

Asta turned slightly. "Yuno," he said simply. He spoke his childhood friend's name almost blankly. His eyes were wide and glazed, and Yuno himself did not convey emotion as he said, "So this is where you've been."

A barren landscape, Yuno observed. A hut perched on the top of a cliff. An environment that bowed to the elements. Those with magic would find it simple to survive. Yuno knew Asta would have had to work three times as hard as any wizard to accomplish anything.

"Yeah," Asta said vacantly. His energy had long since faded. All he was was an empty shell.

Yuno shifted slightly. "Why are you standing over there?"

"Yeah," he said again, his tone unchanging.

Yuno paused. "Are you thinking of jumping?"

Asta's laugh was a broken sob. "Yeah."

"Why?" Yuno seemed to always _why_ of Asta. Why did he once dream of being the Magic King? Why did he move away suddenly? Why did he stop taking the exam?

Yuno knew what the answer was. He dreamed of it in order to win the sister's hand; he moved away because the shame was overwhelming; he stopped because he was too old, the captains changing and even then growing sick of his face.

Asta leaned over the edge slightly. "Will you stop me?"

Yuno nodded. His Golden Dawn emblem caught the light for a moment, telling Asta all that he hadn't achieved. "Find something else. It's not too late," Yuno urged.

"It's too late," Asta said in reply. He tipped forwards, Yuno shouting and catching him barely with his magic. "Asta," Yuno said, "I'm not allowing it."

"And I'm begging," Asta said in a monotone. "Yuno, let me go."

Yuno made sure his magic had a firm grip on him; his magic would last for days like this, with barely thought on Yuno's part. "I don't want you to die."

"So that's why you never visit?" Asta spat the words out like a curse. "That's why you come here, in Golden Dawn robes? All so I don't die?"

Yuno dropped Asta onto the ground, face pale. "Asta..."

"My time is up," Asta said, voice gentle. "It's been a good run, Yuno." He was smiling, this time one of a soft joy. The moonlight hit his hair, hairband absorbing the light. Asta spread out his arms, clothes flapping around him. An angel, Yuno thought sadly, as Asta tipped backwards, body perfectly relaxed.

Yuno didn't stop him, nor did he save him. Their time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be continued.


End file.
